


On the Map

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a tiny stressed out bunny rabbit, Blow Jobs, M/M, Merlin makes him feel better, and some fluff, how does one tag, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin, of course, could read even the strands of hair on his head. Could tell with a roll of Arthur's wrist, or a twitch of the eyes.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, Arthur worries about a great many things. And Merlin soothes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Map

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. As per usual. As per ever, really. Written very late at night but enjoyed by my GalPal Sal, who encouraged me to post it. Enjoy.

They're in the war room. It's hours after their last council, leaving Arthur alone and silently as he stares down the map in front of him. Panic had been clawing at his spine, but none of it had reached his face. Merely his eyes, tight at the corners, and the curl-relax, curl-relax pattern of his fingers gave it away. Merlin, of course, could read even the strands of hair on his head. Could tell with a roll of Arthur's wrist, or a twitch of the eyes. 

It would have made Arthur suspicious, Back Then. But now he was used to it, the way Merlin merely knew things. Could tell things. Appeared when he was needed like the Universe had summoned him places. Like now. Like then, hours after the council. He knew.

He knew how to take Arthur apart. Arthur knew it too, hated it a little and loved it a lit. Sprawled out on his back, wooden markers and tiny flags of war riddled the table around him, knocked out of place or crushed by his back. He arched, one hand curled around the edge of the table, one wrenching his chain metal up. Merlin was fond of him in full armor, but chain metal caught hair like nothing.

"Ah--"

His knees twitched around Merlin's ears. With a huff, Arthur's head dropped back against the heavy wood table. His gauntlet creaked where his hand clung painfully to the edge of the wood and his body trembled. Merlin didn't waver, didn't flinch at the twitch and flex of Arthur's thighs around his head. Arthur keened, took short, soft breaths, locked his ankles around Merlin's back and bowed almost entirely off the war table as he came.

 

Hours later still, with them both tucked into sheets made of satin, Arthur dozed as Merlin drew rune patterns on his back wither a finger.

"Thank you," Arthur mumbled, voice low and slurred with sleep. Merlin placed a kiss at the nap of Arthur's neck, and the King felt truly loved.

"You're welcome. Go to sleep."

"Mm."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post and specifically this gif:  
> [ Post ](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/130593533326/glimpseinsidemymind-merelyonehalf)
> 
>  


End file.
